ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Stevens
Jay Stevens (Born Jamie Stevens on April 17) is a British professional wrestler, currently working for WWE HaVoc and WWE Attitude Reborn, and best known for his latest upcoming career, in WWE HaVoc. He is currently a rising star, and was heard to have said "this is just the beginning" WXWF "World Xtreme Wrestling Federation": In October 2006 (Recently known as HCW) Jay was signed as "The Lightning Kid" in WXWF, and was trying to make a start in his wrestling career. But they decided to let him go before his debuting match. WWE HaVoc: in November 2006 After his WXWF tryout, "The Lightning Kid" was signed to developmental show OVW. He had very few matches in a tag team called rWo "The Rebel World Order" with tag partner Marco Magic, those being unsuccessful victory's against tag team, Overdrive. (Timo Morbid & Sean Feeney) He also had a few singles matches, but those were openers, and were not very notable. XWF "Xtreme Wrestling Federation": Mid - Late 2007 Again "The Lightning Kid" was signed again as an amateur wrestler in federation, XWF. But just like WXWF they never used him. HCW "Hybrid Championship Wrestling": Late 2007 "Lightning Kid" Was signed to the HCW in late 2007, wrestling alongside his twin brother in the reincarnation of tag team The Rebel World order. This time the team had a good run being Undefeated for four matches. (All PPV's) The team was broken up, and Jay and his brother JS2 left HCW. Since then HCW had one last run before closing early 2009. WWE Attitude Reborn: Early 2008. Then a return later that year. After his rookie career in HCW, with the rWo. Jay (still as the "The Lightning Kid") joined popular federation WWE AR. Because of his brake since HCW, he let himself go, and wasn't worthy for the main brand, so he was signed to developmental show PWG. "Pro Wrestling Guerilla" He had one match against Goldust, but sadly lost. Then he left, giving up on wrestling for good. But then he realized he needed to shape up and just go for it. So he did, making a return to AR, and being signed to the main brand "Throwdown". He made his debut as a Jackass gimmick, doing things like chasing Viva la Bam and Jackass star Don Vito down a busy street after shaving the back of his head during his daily nap. Getting Jason "Weeman" Acuna to stick his privates in a microwave and turn, And throwing a TV of a porch into a skip on live TV. He has had many matches, including in the fifth reincarnation of tag team, and also many singles matches. He has won more matches than he has won. He has recently decided to change his gimmick to something more serious, and wrestles as a cocky tweener who likes getting into fights. To this very day He still wrestles for the fed, but apparently has nothing much planned. He is on a break from the fed and hopes to focus on furthering his career in other feds. WWE HaVoc the return: June 2009 In June 2009, when HaVoc made its return after many reincarnations, Jay rejoined in an attempt to prove himself. He was signed to the first brand WWE RAW, and still wrestles on that brand, since the draft lottery where many stars were moved to secondary show Smackdown! He proved to his boss Vince McMahon that he is worthy, by destroying Hurricane in a singles match on RAW. Now he is starting to make something of himself.